


Love you More

by Aprilmallick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M, MIT Era, Open to Interpretation, Or not, Rhodey is the best, Sunburn, inspired by my sunburn, light teasing, tony is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Okay yes, Rhodey had told Tony to reapply his sunscreen. Well guess what? He didn't and now he has to deal with the consequences :(





	Love you More

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to bump this up to 1,000 words, but alas I could not. Enjoy though!

Okay, yes. Rhodey had told him to reapply sunscreen. Rhodey had even worn sunscreen (“Black people can get sunburns too, Tony, even if they aren’t visible”). 

But Tony maybe had a bit of a “I’m stronger than the sun” complex? In hindsight, really one of the not so good complexes to have. 

Tony had put sunscreen on in the morning at least. He paid special attention to his face because uh, his face was a gift from the gods and was not allowed to be damaged in any way. His face was actually okay. Kinda. Only faintly red (it still hurt).

Then he’d gone swimming, hadn’t reapplied sunscreen, sat outside the pool for a solid hour (in the shade so honestly, what the fuck) and gone swimming for like, another half hour max. When exactly had the sun had time to try and roast him? 

“I don’t get it, I’m not even that pale!” Tony whined. He should have tanned. Why wasn’t he tanned? Even Steve hadn’t burned, although that was more due to the blonde being afraid to show his Irish complexion to the sun. The guy wore full coverage in full sun, and Tony wasn’t exactly sure how. 

Rhodey sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know what to tell you. You should have reapplied.” 

Being sunburnt was the worst. Everything hurt. Moving hurt. Clothes rubbing against his skin hurt. Taking warm showers hurt! Tony was forced to take cold ones. Tony hated cold showers. Rhodey wouldn’t join him if the water was cold. Showering by himself was _ lonely _ . 

There was one plus side however, and that was his beautiful beloved amazing boyfriend rubbing soothing aloe-based cream everywhere Tony couldn’t reach. It was a miracle cream and Rhodey had miracle hands. 

Tony groaned at the glorious, cooling, pain-erasing relief. 

“Yeah you like that? You like my hands rubbing all over your body?” Rhodey’s tone was entirely sarcastic but-

“Nooooo stop teasing!” Tony grouched, flopping his face into his pillow. “Don’t get me horny when we can’t follow through.” 

Rhodey snickered, the bastard. 

It felt nice though, laying on his stomach while his boyfriend treated the worst of the burn. 

“Rhodey I’m so stupid,” Tony said plaintively, twisting his head, which  _ ow _ . “Do you still love me?” 

“Of course I do.” Rhodey stooped down to press a careful kiss against the top of Tony’s shoulder. “And I’ll love you when you’re all gross and peely too.” 

“Nooooo,” Tony groaned petulantly. “I don’t want to get all peely. It’s going to itch something awful.” 

“Mama will send us some of her homemade anti-itch cream, don’t you worry.”

Tony looked up at him with wide doe-eyes. “And you’ll rub on for me?” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ll rub it on for you.” 

“Thank you Honeybear,” Tony said fervently. “I love you too. More, actually.” 

His boyfriend had long finished rubbing the aloe into his skin, and was now simply running his fingers over Tony teasingly, ‘accidentally’ slipping just a bit too low every few passes. 

“Don’t even try to have that contest with me Tony.” Rhodey warned. He paused. “I’ll obviously win.” 

“Nuh uh.”

“Yeah huh.” Rhodey got off the bed and kissed Tony’s forehead. “I’m going to make you some chicken soup, okay?”

Tony worried his bottom lip between his teeth, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. “But it’s hot.”

Rhodey sighed. “Gazpacho?”

“Approved,” Tony pronounced. “Thank you Platypus. Have I mentioned that I love you already?” 

“Mhm.” Rhodey was already in the next room when Tony heard him call. “But I love you more!” 

The genius couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He smiled to himself. Maaybe he was taking a little bit of advantage of his boyfriend. Maybe said boyfriend was letting him. Maybe it didn’t matter. 

Tony was better with Rhodey. His sunburn and every single fever he’d had in the past was better with Rhodey. Life in general was better with Rhodey. 

And oh yeah, he definitely loved Rhodey more. 


End file.
